Sempre Estarei com Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Rei estava fora, competindo, e Kira esperava a sua volta, pois tinha uma surpresa para ele.


**DISCLAIMER:** Mars não me pertence, e sim a Fuyumi Souryo; enfim a mesma história de sempre.

**N/A: **Eu gosto do mangá, mas quase não há fics dele em português; por isso, peço desculpas se esta fic não for satisfatória o suficiente.

**N/A 2**:Tem uma cena NC-17, então já estão avisados.

* * *

**SEMPRE ESTAREI COM VOCÊ**

Eles estavam juntos há quatro anos. Era algo que Kira não esperava que fosse acontecer. Para ser sincera consigo mesma, tinha de admitir que essa era uma possibilidade que ela, a princípio, sequer chegara a cogitar. Logo no início, quando conhecera Rei, achara que ele era apenas um arruaceiro, que não tinha maiores objetivos na vida. Mas estivera muito enganada. Não podia imaginar que ele escondia um passado tão conturbado.

Tanto quanto o dela. No fim, tinham salvo um ao outro, porque Kira não sabia se teria suportado continuar vivendo se não o tivesse conhecido, e, sem querer ser convencida demais, ela achava que ele também não teria ido muito longe, se ela não tivesse surgido em sua vida.

Rei, naquele dia, ia voltar de uma corrida de motocicletas da qual tinha participado no último fim de semana. Kira, na verdade, estava sem vê-lo há duas semanas, porque ele tinha participado de duas corridas consecutivas. Ela sempre o apoiava, mas também não podia negar que suspirava de alívio ao final de cada corrida, quando ele desmontava da motocicleta sem nenhum arranhão. Mas as corridas eram importantes para ele, e por isso ela não o recriminava, e tampouco pensava em impedi-lo de correr. Afinal, a própria Kira achava que não se podia deixar de viver.

Mas daquela vez, além de matar a saudade do marido, ela também tinha uma notícia para dar a ele, e não sabia como ele ia reagir.

- Você não vai deixar para contar depois, não é, Kira ? - perguntou Harumi, que fazia companhia a ela, no apartamento

- Claro que não. Mas não vou fazer isso assim que ele chegar. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou contar.

Harumi tinha visitado-a mais cedo. Já estava perto da hora de ir embora. E quem diria que ela e Kira se tornariam amigas, tendo em vista o início bastante conturbado que ambas tinham tido ? A amiga era apaixonada por Rei, e logo a princípio, não aceitava que o marido tivesse qualquer interesse por ela, chegando mesmo a fazer com que Kira fosse alvo de ataques tanto físicos quanto psicológicos. Felizmente, tudo aquilo tinha ficado no passado, e mais tarde ela tornara-se uma ótima amiga.

A amiga ficara no apartamento até um pouco mais tarde, e despedira-se de Kira quando o sol já estava perto de se pôr.

Ficou olhando pela janela do apartamento por um tempo, até ver uma moto estacionar lá embaixo. Quando o piloto tirou o capacete, não foi preciso mais do que um segundo para reconhecer Rei. Finalmente ele chegara. Ele desceu, e, ao olhar para cima, viu-a na varanda do apartamento e acenou. Ela acenou de volta.

Dali a poucos minutos, a campainha tocou, e, depois de olhar pelo olho mágico e certificar-se de que era mesmo ele, Kira abriu a porta.

- Estou em casa... - disse ele, aparentando algum cansaço.

- Bem-vindo de volta - Kira disse, feliz, lançando-se para dar-lhe um grande abraço - Estou contente por você ter vindo; senti bastante a sua falta, Rei - ela disse, olhando para ele, e, em seguida, capturando os lábios dele em um beijo apaixonado.

Ela abriu passagem para Rei entrar no apartamento, e seguiu-o. Também se jogou em um sofá para recuperar o fôlego, no que foi imitada por Rei.

- Você deve estar exausto, não é ? Por que não vai tomar um banho ?

Ele seguiu-lhe a sugestão, e tomou um longo banho.

Kira estivera pensativa, enquanto isso. Quando seria uma boa hora para dar a notícia a ele ?

Ele tinha pelo menos uma semana de folga, agora, uma vez que, se não lhe falhava a memória, a próxima corrida seria dali a duas semanas. Quando Rei saiu do banho e trocou de roupa, eles jantaram, e depois conversaram sobre assuntos amenos, como as duas últimas vitórias de Rei, já que ele vencera as duas corridas anteriores, e o trabalho de Kira na galeria de arte na qual ela trabalhava agora, que por sinal ia muito bem. Também lembraram sobre o passado, de como tinham se conhecido, e de como haviam chegado até ali.

Depois de um tempo, Rei caminhou para o quarto, e aproximou-se da cama de casal de ambos, e Kira o seguiu, já antevendo o que viria a seguir, e pelo qual, se quisesse ser sincera consigo mesma, ela também estava ansiosa. Ele virou-se, e ficou de frente para ela.

Rei aproximou os lábios dos de Kira, e beijou-a com urgência. Seus braços fecharam-se ao redor da cintura da esposa como se fossem tentáculos, e ela se sentiu invadir por uma forte onda de calor. Aos poucos, a urgência diminuiu, e o beijo tornou-se apaixonado e persuasivo, acabando com todas as suas resistências. Bom, não que ela quisesse resistir. Seu coração tinha disparado, a pulsação estava acelerada, e, quase fora de controle, ela encostou-se no peito de Rei. Também podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele.

Ela estava definitivamente perdida.

Tirou a blusa que usava, ficando com os seios quase à mostra.

Rei sorriu ao ver a esposa já seminua, e, indo até ela, abraçou-a com cuidado. Deitou-se, e levou-a junto com ele.

- Você estaria interessada em companhia, Kira ? - ele perguntou-lhe, ao ouvido, e apenas isso já a fez sentir um arrepio de prazer.

- Bom, e quem me faria companhia ? Porque depende da pessoa... - ela disse, também provocando-o.

Já estava na hora de parar com os jogos.

Após tê-la colocado na cama, ele ficou imóvel por um momento, apenas olhando-a, o amor e o desejo estampados na sua face.

- Eu amo você, preciso de você, Rei ! - Kira sussurrou, emocionada.

Ele inclinou-se sobre Kira, e, em seguida, foi subindo lentamente as mãos pelas pernas esguias da esposa, introduzindo-as por debaixo da saia. Deteve-as nos quadris, acariciando-os.

- Rei... - ela balbuciou.

- Não diga nada, Kira. As palavras não são necessárias, não neste momento - disse ele, colocando-lhe um dedo sobre a boca.

Rei deslizou a boca para o pescoço alvo de Kira, e deteve-se ali por um momento, deixando sucessivos beijos. Como Kira já tinha lhe poupado o trabalho de desabotoar a blusa, ele ocupou-se em abrir o fecho do sutiã. Ela ajudou-o, erguendo-se um pouco para facilitar-lhe a tarefa. Sentia as faces acaloradas. Mas quando Rei atirou-lhe o sutiã ao chão, ela sentiu que também incendiava-se de desejo.

- Muito lindos - ele murmurou - Você é tão linda ! - e em seguida, ele baixou a cabeça, beijando primeiro um dos mamilos, e depois o outro.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Rei fecharem-se sobre um dos mamilos, Kira soltou uma exclamação de prazer. A língua dele brincou e sugou com paixão, enquanto ela curvava as costas para aumentar a pressão da boca dele.

Rei abriu-lhe a saia, e tirou-a com um movimento rápido; em seguida, fez o mesmo com a calcinha, e então deitou-se imóvel sobre Kira, extasiado, antecipando o prazer que estava por vir. Moveu as mãos, explorando a curva do corpo macio da esposa; por sua vez, Kira respirou mais ofegante, sensível àquele toque de ternura, e foi tomada por uma grande satisfação, por causa do desejo que via bastante nítido nos olhos dele.

Bem lentamente, Kira sentou-se, com os cabelos caindo-lhes sobre os ombros. Com os lábios quase se tocando, ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele, e começou a tarefa de desabotoar-lhe a camisa. Sentiu-o estremecer ao toque dos seus dedos, e gostou disso; prolongou aquela tarefa por mais algum tempo.

Kira olhou o peito nu de Rei: era enxuto, firme e exibia pele bronzeada. Ao estender a sua mão, sentiu-o quente e macio.

- Você também é lindo, Rei - ela disse - E muito sexy !

Ele riu gostosamente, e estendeu a mão para puxar a coberta da cama. O peito dele roçou os seios dela, que sentiu outra onda de excitação.

Rei ficou de pé e tirou o restante das suas roupas, enquanto Kira se deitava, sem nem pensar em fazer qualquer esforço para esconder a nudez. Eles olharam-se, verificando a forma do corpo um do outro, e as expressões de ambos indicavam a sua aprovação.

- Lindo... - ela voltou a repetir, baixinho.

Rei deitou-se, por fim, e Kira aninhou a cabeça em seu peito, com os seios tocando-o, o ventre se ajustando.

- É como se nós tivéssemos sido feitos para completar um ao outro - ele disse - Você é tão delicada. E eu...

- Você é perfeito, Rei.

Ele acariciou-a ternamente, e ela retribuiu da mesma forma, sabendo, naquele instante, que tinha sido feita para o amor. Não pensava duas vezes em agradá-lo, ou em ter prazer com o corpo dele.

Por sua vez, Rei entendeu que amava-a mais do que imaginara um dia ser possível, e a desejava tanto que os seus músculos doíam, tamanha era a ansiedade para possuí-la. Mas controlou-se e prolongou o momento do êxtase de ambos, tocando-a, beijando-a, lambendo-a. Kira correspondia a tudo.

Ela também excitou-o, acariciando-o com suavidade, beijando-o, percorrendo-lhe o corpo com sua língua, até que percebeu que, em mais um instante, ele explodiria de desejo. Então, voltou às carícias mais leves.

Por fim, Kira não conseguiu mais se conter e afastou as pernas para Rei, que a penetrou, lutando para retardar o próprio clímax. Tinha o impulso de penetrar mais e mais, porém conteve-se, querendo levá-la a sentir o máximo de prazer. Ele acompanhou o ritmo de Kira, e ambos passaram a se movimentar em harmonia. Ele a penetrou mais fundo, e soube que ela ia alcançar o clímax.

Kira gritou e agarrou-o como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-lo. Rei prendeu-a em seus braços, e ficou maravilhado por amá-la tanto. Começou a se mover de novo, e, sentindo a resposta rápida do corpo dela, soube que ela atingiria o êxtase completo. Rei não conseguiu mais resistir. Com um último movimento, sentiu como se ambos tivessem se tornado apenas um. Entre sussurros e gemidos, seus corpos falavam a linguagem do amor, transmitindo todos os sentimentos.

- Amo você, Rei - disse ela, quanto eles se fitavam, ofegantes, e a respiração de ambos aos poucos voltava ao normal.

- Eu também... amo você como nunca amei ninguém antes - a voz dele denotava a forte emoção que sentia naquele momento.

Aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez de ambos. Mas, fora especial.

Aninhada no peito de Rei, feliz, Kira acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Ela acordou primeiro, algumas horas depois. Lembrou-se de que não contara a Rei o que pretendia contar.

Acordou-o. Não fora fácil, porque ele queria ficar na cama por mais algum tempo.

- Rei, já não é tão cedo... e eu também tenho algo para contar a você. Ia contar ontem, mas, estava com tantas saudades suas, que acabei esquecendo... e você sabe bem como foi que nos ocupamos ontem - ela disse, ficando um pouco ruborizada.

Ainda reclamando um pouco, ele levantou-se, desceu as escadas, fez a sua higiene pessoal, e, quando estava tomando o café da manhã, perguntou:

- Então, o que de tão importante você precisa me contar, Kira ?

- Bom, não tem um modo muito fácil de falar isso... mas preciso falar. Eu estou grávida, Rei. Nós vamos ser pais.

A xícara de chá que ele ia levando à boca ficou a meio caminho dela.

- Grávida ? Você tem certeza disso ?

- Sim. Eu fiz um teste de gravidez, e o resultado foi positivo. Estou com quase dois meses de gravidez. No começo, foi complicado por causa dos enjôos que tive, mas felizmente Harumi e Tatsuya me ajudaram. Agora, já me sinto melhor.

Ele ficou calado por mais algum tempo.

- Rei... por acaso você não gostou da notícia ? - ela perguntou, insegura.

- Se não gostei ? Eu estou vibrando ! - disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira da mesa e abraçando-a - Não esperava que fosse acontecer agora, mas, acredite, eu adorei a notícia. Agora, te amo ainda mais do que antes.

- Ainda não sei o sexo do bebê, mas vou fazer uma ultra-sonografia, depois.

- E, bem... agora tenho que pensar no que eu vou fazer, daqui para a frente.

- Como assim ? - ela não entendeu.

- Agora, provavelmente não vou poder mais continuar correndo. Afinal, um filho muda muita coisa.

Kira sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir Rei falar isso. Por mais que quisesse que ele parasse com as corridas de motocicletas, queria que ele o fizesse quando achasse que chegara a hora, e não por obrigação.

- Não, de jeito nenhum ! - ela discordou veementemente - Você adora correr, essa é a sua vida, Rei !

- Mas pensei que você ia gostar dessa decisão...

- Gostaria, sim, se você decidisse deixar de correr porque achou que era a hora de parar, mas, se for por se sentir obrigado a isso, nem pensar. Não seria nada bom, com o tempo isso certamente acarretaria discussões que poderiam muito bem ser evitadas, haveria ressentimentos... e não quero isso. Nem quero que nosso filho, ou filha, fique sujeito a esse tipo de situação. Prometa que não vai considerar essa idéia.

Kira estava certa, ele tinha de concordar. Mas, ainda assim...

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento.

- Tudo bem... eu prometo - disse ele, quando voltou a falar - Mas não prometo exatamente o que você me pediu - pela expressão de Kira, estava óbvio que ela não tinha entendido, e ele tratou de dar a explicação: - Vou diminuir um pouco a quantidade de corridas das quais participo. Assim, eu não vou deixar de correr, mas também ganho algum tempo livre a mais, para ficar com você e com nosso filho. É essa a promessa que eu faço. Você está de acordo ?

De fato, era uma boa solução. Kira balançou a cabeça, assentindo afirmativamente.

- Concordo, sim - respondeu ela, contente por terem achado um meio-termo para a situação.

Rei ajoelhou-se e encostou a face na barriga dela, abraçando-a.

- Seja bem-vindo ao mundo, filho - E, erguendo a cabeça, olhou a esposa nos olhos - Sempre estarei com você, Kira. Nunca duvide disso.

Ela não pôde evitar que duas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto. Duas lágrimas de felicidade.

* * *

_Sete meses depois_

- Rei, você precisa parar com isso - disse Tatsuya, tentando acalmar o amigo, que andava de um lado para o outro, no corredor vazio do hospital - Vai correr tudo bem, fique tranqüilo.

Kira entrara em trabalho de parto há poucas horas, e, felizmente, aquela era uma semana na qual Rei estava em casa; maas ele achava que, mesmo que tivesse alguma corrrida programada para aquele final de semana, não deveria, mas, desde que fosse avisado que a esposa estava para entrar em trabalho de parto, ele não hesitaria em voltar para ficar ao lado dela. Agora, porém, ele não conseguia controlar a ansiedade.

- Acho que é assim que ela se sente quando eu vou correr... - ele comentou, tentando espantar o nervosismo - Não sei como ela agüenta... eu me sinto tão impotente.

- Kira é mais forte do que nós supomos. Se não fosse verdade, vocês não estariam juntos, neste momento. Ela vai ficar bem. E, se acontecer algum imprevisto, Harumi virá nos avisar. Agora, pare de andar em círculos, ou vai acabar fazendo um buraco aqui no corredor.

Quando Kira fizera a ultra-sonografia, viera a surpresa: ela estava esperando gêmeos. Mais precisamente, um casal.

Ele ficara mais algum tempo no corredor, até que vira Harumi aparecer. Foi até ela em dois tempos.

- O que aconteceu, Harumi ? Está tudo bem com Kira ?

- Ela está ótima ! - Harumi sorriu - Eu só vim avisar que seus filhos já nasceram. O que está esperando para ir até onde Kira e eles estão, Rei ?

Não foi preciso que ela repetisse a pergunta. Ele correu pelos corredores vazios, perguntando por Kira, até lhe indicarem a sala de parto na qual ela estava. Ao entrar, por um instante ele ficou paralisado com a visão. Kira segurava dois bebês, acomodados em seus braços, e ao ver Rei, deu-lhe um dos seus mais belos sorrisos.

- Acordem, pequeninos. Está na hora de conhecerem o papai.

Ela estendeu-lhe um dos bebês, e Rei, por um momento, teve até receio de segurá-lo.

- Não tenha medo, Rei, ele não vai quebrar - disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

Rei olhou para o bebê que estava nos seus braços, e depois para o que estava com Kira. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, e os olhos azuis brilhantes, assim como a menina, que Kira segurava. Sorriu. Naquele momento, ele se sentia completo, ao lado da esposa que amava e de seus dois filhos.

Aqueles dois jamais passariam por tudo que ele, o irmão e também Kira já tinham passado antes. Nunca, porque ele não permitiria que tanto sofrimento acontecesse a eles. Era uma promessa. Seus filhos iriam ser felizes.

Olhando para Kira, ele viu que a esposa estava exausta.

- Hora de dormir, mamãe - disse ele, depois de segurar os dois filhos.

- Mas ainda nem escolhemos os nomes dos bebês... - ela disse, já bocejando.

- Não se preocupe, nós ainda vamos estar aqui quando você acordar, Kira - ele assegurou - E então, nós decidiremos isso - e, aproximando-se de Kira, ele deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa - Você precisa, e merece, descansar. Durma um pouco, agora. Te amo. Para sempre. E...obrigado.

- Também... te amo... - foram as últimas palavras dela, antes de adormecer.

Ele sentou-se próximo da cama em que Kira se encontrava, para esperar até que ela acordasse.

Era aquilo o que faltava na vida deles. Os dois tinham superado muita coisa para ficarem juntos, e agora tinham recebido aquele precioso presente - seus dois filhos.

Que, bem como seus pais, viveriam em um lar repleto de amor e felicidade.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi um PARTO, assim mesmo, com todas as letras maiúsculas, pois, como já falei, não existe quase nenhuma fic de Mars em português. Tive de tirar imaginação de onde nem eu mesmo sabia que tinha para conseguir escrevê-la, e não sei se o resultado agradou.

Se acharem que mereço, postem reviews, please.


End file.
